


Punishment

by KellCavs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Threesome, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas is almost hurt on a hunt he was never supposed to come on, Dean decides to 'punishment' for what he's done. Sam tries to take some of the edge off of the punishment. PWP oops i'm really bad at summaries. Oh, if the format seems weird on this, i wrote it on my phone on vacation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Cas hadn't really been in any real danger, but it sure had seemed that way. He had nearly gotten himself hit by a demon in scenic Nowhere, Kentucky and now he found himself pinned to the hood of the Impala by the elder Winchester brother.  
"De-Dean!" he gasped. The metal of the car was cool and damp against his cheek and he could feel Dean's thigh holster pressed hard against the back of Cas's left thigh. His coat was bunched up over his back and his tie was bunched in Dean's fist, held tight at the back of the angel's neck to the point where he was almost being choked by the blue fabric.  
"Now you listen here, Cas," Dean growled into his ear. "You never, ever come along without asking me first, got it?! You nearly got yourself killed, dickhead."  
Cas gasped for air. "Dean, please!" He could feel the hunter's erection pressed between his legs. He could tell he was mad and he knew it was going to be one of their rougher sessions.  
Dean snarled and bucked his hips forward, causing a sharp, needy cry to bust from Cas's lips.  
Castiel shut his eyes and bit down on his lips, a shiver going through him when Dean rolled his hips against his ass.  
"You're so stupid," Dean whispered into his ear, "Do you like being punished?"  
Cas could only whimper in response as Sam approached as well. The taller brother ran an affectionate hand through Castiel's hair and leaned down to kiss him gently. He smiled and nodded his head, silently letting the angel know he was glad he was okay.  
Dean curled his lip at his brother. "The hell, Sammy? This doesn't concern you."  
"It does. I'm glad he's okay and you're pissed at him. He needs both right now, don't you?"  
Cas nodded frantically and pushed his hips back against Dean's. Dean smirked and pushed his hand against Cas's back. "I don't think so," he warned.  
Sam looked down at his brother and shook his head. He had a cut on his lip that left blood on the elder's lips and teeth when he pulled away from their filthy kiss.  
Dean hummed into the kiss and ground his ass against Castiel's, who whimpered and cried out in pleasure.  
"Hah, Dean!" he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.  
Sam bit at Dean's lips and sucked on his tongue before pulling away and climbing onto the hood of the Impala. He leaned against the windshield and spread his legs apart. Dean glared at him and he just smirked and ran a hand through Cas's hair.  
Cas was more than worse for wear. He had a cut across the bridge of his nose and a black eye and his lips were cut and bloody. Sam frowned at the cuts and bruises, but shrugged it off for now and focused his attention to the erection straining at his jeans. Dean was already forcing Cas's trousers down around his thighs, one hand already working on prepping the angel for penetration.  
Cas was whimpering softly at the ministrations being done to his vessel. "Dean," he whispered softly. His body was pushed forward and his face rocked against Sam's inner thigh. His nose brushed his erection and his blue eyes flew open. Cas looked up at Sam and licked his lips.  
Sam nodded and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled his cock out of his boxers and pants and pumped it a few times before presenting it to the angel.  
Castiel took it greedily into his mouth and began to suck, hollowing his cheeks around it. Sam swore and bucked his hips up gently.  
Dean hurriedly continued to prep Cas, getting two fingers into him before he pulled Sam's cock from his mouth and cried out in pleasure.  
"Shut up," Dean growled. "This is punishment, remember? You're not supposed to like it."  
"Dean," Sam tried to reason with his brother. "He can't help it. He likes it and that's that."  
Dean quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down around his thighs. He kept eye contact with Sam as he roughly shoved into Castiel.  
"He knows he has to be punished," he gasped as he started to fuck the angel quickly.  
Castiel's scream was caught in his throat as his body was thrust forward continuously. He could feel blood running down his legs, providing some form of lubrication as Dean fucked him brutally.  
Sam shushed his screams and guided Cas back towards his cock. Dean was digging his nails into the angel's hips and left crescent shaped cuts an finger shaped bruises there.  
Castiel bobbed his head up and down on Sam's cock as Dean punished him. They'd never done something like this before, but Cas quickly found out that he enjoyed being "punished."  
As if he could read Cas's mind, Dean delivered a sharp slap to Cas's right flank. Castiel groaned around Sam's cock.  
"Fuck," Sam gasped. "Cas, you're so good."  
Dean scoffed and jerked Cas up by his hair. He quickly pushed him back down onto his brother's cock. Dean repeated this action a dozen times until Cas was limply going along with it.  
The angel looked up from beneath his lashes and whimpered. He arched his back and gasped as the change in angle caused Dean to hit his prostate. He nearly choked on Sam's cock at the sharp intake of breath.  
Dean smirked and hit that spot again. Castiel scrambled for purchase on the hood of the car and Sam took his arms and held him close.  
"God, Cas," Sam murmured, "Your mouth is great."  
Dean snarled and fucked Castiel faster. He growled and pinned his back to the hood. Castiel whimpered at the friction on his cock.  
"That's it, Cas," Dean breathed, "You're gonna come soon. I know it." He reached beneath them and wrapped his fingers around Castiel's cock, beginning to pump it roughly.  
Cas pulled Sam's cock from his mouth and cried out, his whole body jerking forward at Dean's actions.  
His orgasm hit him like a train. He jerked forward and he spasmed and writhed and his breath clouded in the air around his head like the halo he'd once worn. "Dean!" Castiel screamed hoarsely. Shouts and exclamations in both English and Enochian to the holy Father filled the night air. Invisible wings flapped frantically between the two brothers as Castiel rode out his orgasm.  
Dean stepped away from him and caught Cas before he fell to the ground. In the midst of Cas reaching his orgasm, Dean had come as well.  
Sam slid from the hood, the only member of the group who had not yet reached his climax. His erection stood out from between his thighs. Dean lowered Cas to the ground and turned his attention back to his brother. He knelt before Sam and took him into his mouth, sucking him off until he came with a strangled cry.  
When they'd all recovered and fixed themselves back into their pants, the brothers helped the angel into the backseat of the Impala. Dean and Sam climbed into the front and looked back at Castiel who lay asleep in the back.  
"I'm glad he's okay," Dean said softly.  
Sam scoffed and shook his head. "I figured. Cas doesn't detect sarcasm well."  
Dean chuckled and turned the key. "No, he doesn't."


End file.
